The clash of the chaos!
by GuiltyXX-Profile
Summary: All from Bleach, Guilty Gear, Sonic, Naruto, TOS, and Valkyrie Profile. Eggman is after Dizzy for an unknown project using Hollows and Lenneth wants to stop him from succeeding by gaining warriors for combat.
1. Chapter 1: Ichigo fights Justice

Chapter 8: Next battle act.1

Orochimaru went into the forest near Tokyo, all by himself. It's the same area were Mount. Fuji is located. He approached a tall black monument made out of marble stone. He gently puts his left hand on it and says,

"Ivo!"

Suddenly, the ground before the monument started to open, revealing a hidden stair case that leads to a base. He walks into it. In the control room, a fat guy in a red suit and wearing black tights asked,

"What took you so long, Orochimaru?"

"Sorry for my absence, Dr. Eggman." Orochimaru said, "I was watching someone….do something to somebody else."

"…and what might that be?"

"….here's a clue: forcing someone against their will."

"….oh, that. Anyway, I need to show you something."

"What is it?"

"Come."

Orochimaru followed Eggman downstairs, further into the base. In the basement, there was a cage full of black monsters with white heads. They were hollowing to be released."

"….what…are they?" ask Orochimaru.

"Ha! _They_ are Sonic's demise!!" said Eggman, "They're called Hollows. These dark creatures feed on the souls of the living as well as the dead. They seem to be repelled by the charms I made."

Eggman was wearing a silver necklace. Then he gave one to Orochimaru. Suddenly, the cage opened. Then the Hollows sniffed the two of them and ran off to the outside. Eggman laughed and said,

"I'm going to clear up Tokyo with these beasts!! Thanks to 'That Man' they are able to mutate into more deadly forms!!"

"You are a genius!"

"Hey, I'm all that, aren't I!?"

"….don't push it, fatman."

"….that's coming out of your pay check!!!"

"Dammit!"

Meanwhile, Ichigo was going back to school and Dizzy was with him. She grabbed his arm and held onto it. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Rukia, who was right behind them, muttered,

"Why the hell did we find her?"

As they were walking they found a girl crawling on the sidewalk. She had long hair that fizzled and her clothes were torn. She was an utter mess. Ichigo asked

"Hey, are you okay!?"

She looked up at him. Tears were rolling down her eyes.

"I…" she said, "I was raped!"

"!!! What!!!? By who!!! What's your name!!?"

"Hi-Hinata…Hyu…."

She looked closer at Ichigo. She accidentally mistook him as Gaara. She started to quiver and made an attempt to run away. But she stumbles and falls on the ground. While she lay there, he could hear her weeping.

"…..why?" she said to herself, "How could he do this to me? I…I trusted him."

Suddenly, they all heard loud stomping, like a stampede. Hollows!! Twelve of them were heading straight for them!! Ichigo, Dizzy, and Rukia were about to run off, but they noticed Hinata stayed in her place. Ichigo pulled on her arm, but she bit him and slapped him.

"Go away!!!" she screamed, "Don't touch me!!!! I…I wanna die!!"

"Come on!! Don't be stupid!!!"

"No!!! I don't want to live my life….knowing I was betrayed….this way. I don't wanna!!"

"…listen, don't throw your life away because he hurt you."

"You hurt me, Gaara!!"

"I did what!!?"

Suddenly, a Hollow leaded into the air and landed right in front of them. It picked up Hinata and Ichigo. Ichigo had (you know, that little green thing) from his pocket and swallows it. That's when he transforms into his shinigami and he cuts off the Hollow's arms, releasing himself and Hinata. However, there were other Hollows who were hungry for their souls. Ichigo drew out his sword and yelled,

"Dizzy! Rukia! Take Hinata and get the hell outta here!!!"

They both grabbed Hinata, leaving Ichigo with the Hollows. He charged at them head on when suddenly, the Hollow he was aiming for was cut in half by a blue streak of lightning. The streak landed on the building and it was Sonic himself! He jumped down next to Ichigo and says,

"Hey, guy! Mind sharing the action?"

"Hey, there's always extra room!"

Sonic grabbed Ichigo by the arm and threw him at the Hollows. Then Ichigo drove the sword threw its head. Sonic finished it off using his new Rocket Blade attack. The Hollow collapsed and was exterminated. Two more of them started running of each of them. They both winked at each other and leaped 100 feet into the air, thus dodging the Hollows. That's when Ichigo kicks Sonic at them and then Sonic used Sonic Eagle and slammed them on their head, knocking them out and allowing Ichigo to finish them off.

"Hey, you're pretty good!" said Ichigo.

"You're not bad yourself." said Sonic.

The remaining seven bellowed at them. Ichigo said lazily,

"Man, these guys are really starting to piss me off."

"Word." Sonic said, "Let's cut 'em down to size."

"Sure."

Meanwhile, Espio was still training Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Naruto was trying to master his most favorite Seal: the Crimson-Bolt Seal. When he used it, several red-pink lightning-bolts erupt from the ground like a volcano and destroy anything in its way. He also found out he could use his 'red chakra' with it to make it stronger.

"Nice work, knuckle-head!" Espio complemented him, I couldn't have done better myself."

"Thanks, sensei." Naruto said, "It took forever to get it right. Hey, where's Vector and Charmy?"

"Uh….they're gone."

"Huh? Just like that? I wanted them to take us out for some more Raman!"  
"You had 28 bowls this week already! …and it's Tuesday!!!"

"….so? Is that a crime?"

"To me, it is!"

Suddenly, they heard something hovering in the sky. It was Eggman in his hovercraft. He was heading west, to where Sonic and Ichigo were fighting the restless Hollows. As soon as Espio recognized his face, he threw a shuriken star and one of it's jet engines, letting Eggman lose control.

"Gahhh!!!!!" yelled Eggmn, "What happened!!!!?"

He crashed into a building down the block. Espio, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were all running to Eggman's crash site. He got out of the mobile and rubbed his head saying,

"Man, I really need to stop letting Orochimaru fixing my stuff. He's a lousy mechanic!"

"Eggman!!!" yelled Espio, as he and the rest came around the corner, "Stop were you are!!!"

"Well, if it isn't my old friend Espio!! Long time no see."

"Cut the crap!!"

"…hmph!! How dare you!! Anyway, I'm looking for a girl…by the name of…Dizzy."

"??? Sorry, but I don't know anyone named Dizzy!!"

"Izzat right?"

"….."

"Then you leave me no choice…but to squeeze the info outta you!!"

Then, Hollows started falling from the sky, before them. The Hollows surrounded Espio, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"Aw, damn!!" Naruto yelled, "What now!!?"

"We fight, dammit." Muttered Sasuke, "…and I was trying really hard to keep my hair in tip-top shape!"

"….you and your hair."

"Shut up!!!"

Meanwhile, Hinata, Rukia, and Dizzy were all running away to safety. As they ran, they saw Gaara heading in the opposite direction. When they ran right past him, the girls were stopped by a giant sandworm that came from under the earth.

"What the hell is that!!!" yelled Rukia.

"I don't know." Said Dizzy, "but he looks, really, really hungry. I wonder what he eats…."

"How does Ichigo like someone with half a brain!!!?"

"Hey, there are some people who have half a brain, and they're smart!"

"Well, how may are there, like, _fou_r of them?"

Gaara cleared his throat and got their attention.

"You! The half Gear!!!" he said, pointing at Dizzy, "…you're coming with me."

Dizzy was shocked.

"But….why?" she asked innocently.

"There's a bounty on your head. It's worth…..¥123,488,000,000,000,000.

Rukia and Hinata, both stared at her.

"That's…a lot of cash!" said Hinata.

Dizzy said,

"Not again!! Why won't those people just leave me alone?!!!!"

"Well, I'm going to bring you to them." said Gaara, "Now come or I'll kill you."

Rukia stepped before Dizzy and spreads out her arms.

"You can't have her!" she said, "…no matter how valuable she is!!!"

"…very well. I'll bring _you_ as a bonus!"

"….."

The giant worm dives for Rukia to eat her. Suddenly, its head was cut off by a powerful force. It was from Dizzy, now wearing her unmistakably black, slutty clothes. Her two sentiment wings, Undine and Necros emerged from her back.

_You can't have her!_ said Undine _All you humans care about are your own selfish wants!!_

Can you blame them? asked Necros, That's a hell of a lot of money! I'd turn her in, too!

_Shut up, you filthy vermin!!!_

Quiet, ice bitch!!

_Make me!!_

Gahhh!!!! I'm sick of your nasty attitude!!

_Well, I'm sick of your ugly face!!!_

Dizzy shook her head and said miserably,

"See what I have to go through? Sometimes I wish I could just _clip_ 'em off."

she dashes for Gaara to stop him from using his sand attacks. But Gaara used his Sand Shield to block her. Then another sandworm rose out of the ground to snatch her up. Necros abruptly used Gamma Ray to put a hole in its head.

_Hey!! Careful!!_ screamed Undine, _You'll kill us!!_

Shut it, or I'll cut your lips off!!

…._bastard_.

In a matter of minutes, all of Gaara's worms were dead, but….he had an ace up his sleeve. He took it out and showed it to dizzy, before he used his deadly new Sand-Wave Seal.


	2. Chapter 2: Conspiricy

Chapter 2: Conspiracy

Meanwhile, back with Ichigo and Rukia, they both carried Dizzy into the house. Rukia gave her a clean cup of fresh water. Dizzy drank it as Ichigo wrapped a bandage around her bruise. He said,

"That oughta do it! Just lay off it for a few days."

Dizzy bowed her head towards Ichigo and says,

"Thank you so much! I' am in your debt."

"Ha-ha-ha! Aw, c'mon it was nothing! I do this kinda thing all the time."

"Really? Can you teach me?"

"S-Sure! Just tell me when."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Ichigo's eccentric father, Isshin came bursting into the room. He looked straight and Dizzy lying on Ichigo's bed and then at Rukia. Then he said to this son,

"Hey there Ichigo. Since when were you a _pimp_?"

Ichigo blinked.

"I pimp!?" he asked, "I'm not a pimp!!!"

"Ah, don't try to hide it, sonny boy! I did the exact same thing when_ I_ was your age. You know what; I remember I met this one girl who had a really big pair of knockers! Man, I could still see those things jiggling. ♥"

"Ugh!! Get outta here!!"

"Oh, I see! You want a little alone time. Well, don't forget to use protection, okay? I'm not affording any more child support."

"….just get out."

"…fine, whatever."

Man, he's weird! Anyhow, he got out of the room and left them alone. As soon as he was gone, Rukia got up and said,

"Well, I go to go too. See you tomorrow Ichigo."

Later that night, Ichigo slept on the floor and made Dizzy takes his bed. But he wasn't fully asleep, the poor guy. He thought to himself,

_Man, what a strange morning. At first some mech monster….thing attacked me and now I find an unusual, but beautiful girl. Yep! I wonder what tomorrow has._

Meanwhile, up in the sky is the heavenly kingdom of Valhalla. Lord Odin sat on his throne, watching the world below. Suddenly, the lovely and beautiful Valkyrie maiden; Lenneth Valkyrie approached him as she flicked her light blue hair from her shoulders..

"Why have you called me, my lord?" asked Lenneth.

Lord Odin said,

"Lenneth, there are signs of a new Ragnarok is at hand."

"!!!!!!"

"These creatures called Hollows are evolving into more devastating forms called Nerocros by a human named Dr. Eggman and 'That Man'. It's only a matter of time before they destroy the planet."

"…..will I have to fetch more Einherjar?"

"No. I have a new assignment. This 'Eggman' has a common enemy named Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm sending you to Earth to make him into a warrior strong enough to eliminate these beasts."

"L-Lord Odin! With all's respect, he isn't human! How can_ I_ train him?"

"Train him the same way you trained the Einherjar. If you feel he alone won't stop these monsters, be free to train others. Also Freya will be there to assist you."

Freya comes from the corridor wearing her green and white clothes as she frowned like the bitch she is.

"Do I _halfa_' go!" she complained.

"Yes! Lenneth needs you on this task!"

"Okay. ….but if I'm unhappy about this, I'm coming back."

Finally Odin said to the two goddesses,

"One more thing; the two of you are going down there as humans. You will be able to die, but if you do, you'll end up right back at this throne. I trust that you two will find Sonic the Hedgehog and train him into a powerful fighter. Now be off and make me proud."

Then a blue light surrounded Lenneth and Freya and teleported them to the world. Hey, can I get one of those!?

Back on the planet, day-time arrived and Ichigo was on his way to school. As her walked, he noticed that Dizzy was following him since he left the house. He asked her,

"Uh, what are you doing, Diz?"

"I was just going to school with you." Dizzy said innocently.

"But you're not a student. You can't just waltz into a school and expect to be in a classroom."

"…..Rukia did it."

"…t…hat's different!!"

"How?"

"…….it just is! Anymore questions?"

"….why can't I go with you?"

"I just told you why!!"

"You did?"

"….okay. I'll take you to school, but for one day. _One day!_"

"Really?!! Thank you, Ichigo!!!"

Dizzy threw her arms around him with pure happiness.

In a vast and very dusty desert, there was nothing but peace and quiet, well just about. Suddenly, a cloud of dust kicked out of nowhere. It was made by an object moving at over 780 miles per hour. It was flowed by a light blue streak that glowed. Yep. It's none other than Sonic the Hedgehog himself!

"Whoo!!! I love the desert!!!!!" he yelled, "Nothing's gettin' in my way!!!!!"

Up ahead, he saw two figures in the mist. They appeared to be womanly figures. He figured it they must've been mirages so he bashed through them. They weren't. He sent the two women flying in the air and they violently hit a bunch of boulders…..and he calls himself a gentleman! Sonic ran over to them to see if they were alive and then he said,

"Whoa!! I'm really sorry! I thought you guys were mirages. You know how the desert plays tricks on ya."

The two women just looked at him. The women with the shiny, brownish-blonde hair dusted herself and says,

"That's okay. We always have rough work."

"Hey, you two are pretty cute! Who are you guys?"

"My name is Freya and this is Lenneth."

"!! Hey, I know those names! Those are the names of those two goddesses!!"

"Yes. By the way, do you happen to know a _Sonic the Hedgehog_?"

Sonic just blinked and then said,

"Yours truly!"

"_You're_ him!?" asked Lenneth.

"Yeah! Would I lie to two beautiful ladies like you two?"

"I'm flattered. Anyway, Freya and I were sent from lord Odin from Valhalla to Earth to find Sonic the Hedgehog. You see…. Ragnarok: the battle at the end of the world is upon us. Ivo Robotnik and a Gear named Justice are forcing demonic creatures called Hollows into even more deadly monsters called Nerocroses."

Sonic's jaw dropped.

"Eggman!" he growled with anger.

Freya finished for Lenneth by saying,

"But fear not! This is can be prevented if I 'That Man' from continuing to evolve the Hollows. If you want, we will include others to join forces with us."

"I saved the world countless times! This should be easy."

"If it _was_ that easy, then we wouldn't be here." Freya said.

Sonic crossed his arms and then he said,

"What? So you chicks think I can't beat _Eggo's_ ass on my own?"

Lenneth waved her arms and said,

"N-No! That's not what we're saying!!"

"Is it because I'm not as human as you t_hink_ I am?"

"Mr. Hedgehog….please understand."

"No, I get it! I'll show you I don't need help to stomp on a couple of pests!"

"Sonic, wait! Please wait!"

Sonic ignored Lenneth's words and ran off. Lenneth fell to her knees in failure.

"Now what will we do? We can't tell Lord Odin about this!"

Suddenly, a large and heavy cloud appeared. A man's face started appearing in the cloud. It was lord Odin's face."

"_Lenneth_…._Freya_…." said the cloud, "…._have you gotten Sonic to join with you?_"

The two goddesses looked at each other, speechless. They couldn't tell their lord that they failed their assignment. They did the only thing they could think of: they lied.

"Umm…" started Freya, "…Mr. Hedgehog said _yes_! Right now, he's speeding around the desert to gain his fighting spirit as we speak. He'll return shortly, my lord. Er, right Lenneth?"

Freya elbowed her and she agreed,

"Yes! He was more than happy to join. He even said he might get enforcers."

Odin was pleased.

"_Then all is well_." said the cloud, before it disappeared. As soon as Odin left, Lenneth asked Freya,

"Now what will we do? We can't let Lord Odin know we failed already! Let alone lie to him!"

"We have to find that hedgehog!" said Freya, "We'll use_ force_ upon him if we have to!!"

Uh oh!! Ms. Freya's go issues. Steer clear from her or she'll kill you!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Kakashi’s getting what?

Chapter 3: Kakashi's getting what!!!!?

Meanwhile, in another part of Japan (in the Village Hidden in the Leaves), Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were waiting for Kakashi sensei to arrive on the bridge where they always meet. Apparently, he's late (as usual).

"Gah! Why is he always late!!?" groaned Naruto, "If there was an award for 'most tardy teacher', he'd _have _to get a nomination!"

"Be quiet, you idiot." Sasuke snapped at him, "I'm sure he has a good reason this time. He should be here in no more than _five _minutes."

_Six hours later_...

"Where the hell_ is_ that guy!!!!!!!?" Sasuke shouted, "I'm dying from boredom for God's sake!!!!"

"I know!!!" Naruto yelled in agreement, "He's just a selfish bastard who's always late!!! What a real piss off!!"

Sakura defended Kakashi and said,

"Stop it, you two!! If it weren't for Kakashi sensei, we wouldn't _be_ where we are right now!!! So quit whining and just have more patience!!"

Suddenly, they heard foot steps from behind them. It was Kakashi at last! But….something was different. The part of his cloths that covered his mouth was off. He was even grinning his teeth. He approached his students and said,

"Hey guys, sorry about the delay."

"You're just gonna fix everything by apologizing!!?" Naruto argued. "Give me one reason why you were so late, to drive us up the wall!!!! _One_!!!!!!!!!"

"Okay." Kakashi said simply, "I'm getting married next week."

"……………………_SAY WHHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????_"

"I met this beautiful Russian woman named Millia five years ago. We were getting very serious the past few months. So….I popped the question. ….and she said yes."

"……….I don't get it."

"….let me explain it in a way that you'll understand."

Flashback

It was raining hard one quiet evening. Kakashi was on his way home from working with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. On his way to work, he noticed a couple working by him, holding hands. He turned his head around. Another cute couple. He said to himself,

"Man, is it valentine's day already? I really need to start dating again."

Suddenly, he heard a violent banging at the nearby inn. He crept quietly against the wall to see what it was.

"What!!? But I don't have 127,000 yen!!!" a young woman yelled, "I need a place to stay for the week!!!"

A man said to her,

"Sorry, Miss. No pay, no stay."

"But….Eddie….Venom….Slayer….what if they catch me?"

"It's not my problem."

The door slammed shut up. Kakashi shook his head and said,

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Travelers really need to travel more prepared."

As Kakashi was about to take off, something else stopped him. He heard sound somebody weeping. He peeked around the corner to see who it was. That very same lady that was told not to go into the hotel was on her knees crying in the rain with her hands covering her face. Her hair was golden and she had a white outfit. When she removed her hands from her face, Kakashi finds out just how beautiful the woman was. For that moment, Kakashi thought it would be wrong to just walk away. He took a deep breath and says,

"Uh, hey Miss. Nice weather, huh?"

"Go away." the woman said coldly.

"Ouch. I, uh, heard….about that problem with that inn keeper."  
"Oh. What's it to you?"

"………"

"I was in the assassin's guild. I didn't what anymore part of it, so I retired as an effort to have a normal life. But….my boss and his acquaintances didn't approve off that and they see me as a traitor, so…."

"….so they're going to kill you?" Kakashi asked,

She nodded.

"I knew I shouldn't have joined in the first place, "The woman said in a broken voice, "but I had no where else to go. I had to waste money going from county to county but no matter where I went, no matter how far I go, they'll find me. I guess….I should just throw in my towel and let them do what they want. If I'm lucky, they might forget about raping me."

The woman sadly walked slowly in the rain. Kakashi felt he had to do something. So he said with the kindness of his heart,

"Hey. I don't know if you'd want to but…..I have some extra room at my place. If you want…we could go there."

The woman liked the offer, but she shook her head and said,

"No. If they kill you, it'll be my fault."

"But I'm a ninja, you know. I have it pretty rough already. I've dealt with hardcore assassin so these guys should be just as easy."

"….so you'd really help someone like me who you don't even know? How do you know if I won't rob you?"

"….because I fell I can trust you. And….you're not a bum because you don't stink."

"…..hmm…"

"So…do you want to stay?"

"I'd love to. Thank you very much. Oh, I'm Millia-Rage. I know it sounds a bit on the unusual side, but….. ♥"

"No, no! It's a unique name. I'm Kakashi Hatake."

"Well it's a pleasure meeting you, Kakashi."

"Likewise, Millia."

"…….♥"

Flashback ends

Kakashi crossed his arms and said,

"….and even since then, she visited me for the past few years. It's one of the reasons I'm always late, meeting up with you guys. I told her about you all and she's coming to meet you. ….and tonight, I'm going to have a nice dinner with her."

Sakura blushed and said,

"That is so romantic! I'm so happy for you, Kakashi sensei."

"Why, thank you, Sakura. Hey, here she comes! Remember, act natural."

They all saw a woman with long, blonde hair moving towards them. She had a kimono with white, yellow, light blue, and lime green colors. She walked over to Kakashi and gave him a kiss. Naruto was stunned to see somebody put their lips on Kakashi. He pointed at her and yelled,

"Soyou'reMillia-Rage, thatreallyprettyladythatKakashisenseiwasjustblatheringaboutandyouwerekickedoutoftheinnbecauseyouhadnomoneyandKakashisenseiofferedyoutostaywithhiiiiiiimmm!!!!!!!!!!!!?"

"….I'm guessing _this_ is Naruto, right?" Millia asked Kakashi.

"That's correct." Kakashi said.

"Oh. I'll bet the young lady is Sakura and that handsome young-man is Mr. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Right again."

"It's so nice to meet you all. I'm so glad to meet someone as special as Kakashi. I hop it doesn't bother you that we're engaged."

Sakura: "N-Not at all!"

Sasuke: "No problem here."

Naruto: "Yep. Big problem."

Sasuke and Sakura knocked him to the ground and stepped on his head. Then, Kakashi said,

"Well, we gotta get going. Wedding plans."

So Kakashi took off and his new fiancé and left his students behind. Naruto asked,

"Hey!! If he's gone, then _who's_ gonna train us!!?"

_"That's_…._where I come in_._"_

There was a deep voice, but nobody is present. Then, a lavender anthropomorphic chameleon with gloves, a yellow horn, and purple shoes appeared out of thin air. He said,

"I'm Espio the Chameleon and I'm you're temporary sensei."

The three of them just stared at him.

"You're kidding, right?" asked, Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4: Dizzy meets world

Chapter 4: Dizzy meets world

Ichigo finally took Dizzy with him to school and made her frill with excitement. As they walked down the hall, everyone noticed Dizzy and just how cute she was. Dizzy smiled and waved at them. She asked Ichigo,

"These people are nice! What are they all doing here, Ichigo?"

"Uh, they come here to go to school." He answered, "What do you _think_ they're doing here?"

"Hmm….I'm so not sure. I wonder if _May_ goes to school, too."

"…..do you go to school or you're really that clueless?"

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing. Now listen, let's pretend that you're a guest. Just do what I say and everything will be alright, alright?"

"Right, Ichigo!"

"Right. So many rights…."

"????"

"Let's just get to class."

The two of them entered the classroom and Dizzy took the seat next to the window. Rukia, who was behind Ichigo, asked,

"What is she doing here!?"

"What?" he asked her, "She said she wanted to visit the school."

"If she said she wanted to jump off a_ building_, would you let her do it?"

First: That line is _sooo_ old, not even my dad says it. Second: If jumping off was fun, I'd do it too."

".…you are so immature, it's making me cry inside."

"Thank you."

"….."

Orihime noticed the visiting student Dizzy. She decided to walk on over just to greet her.

"Hi!" she said, "Are you new here?"

"Y-Yes." Dizzy replied. "I like the school."

"Me, too. I'm Orihime Inoue. What's _your _name?"

"It's Dizzy."

"_What's_ dizzy? I meant your name."

"But…it _is _Dizzy."

"Huh? You're_ name_ is Dizzy?"

Suddenly, Ichigo threw his arm around Dizzy and said,

"Hi there, Orihime! Uh, this is my…cousin named…_Lizzie_!"

"Really?" Orihime said. "I didn't know you had a cousin."

"Well, believe it! She's quite a bit on the _unusual _side."

Dizzy scoffed offensively.

"…but in a good way." Ichigo continued. "She's visiting just for today."

Orihime nodded and said,

"Oh, I see. Well, I hope you enjoy your stay, Lizzie. If you need a tour, just tell me, okay?"

Dizzy nodded. Orihime, while feeling satisfied, went back to her seat. Then, a new teacher came into the classroom. He had small round glasses and some kind of headwear. He had on some blue clothes. Then he waved a fan in his face to cool himself down as he said to the class,

"Hello, everybody. I'm Anji Moto and I'm going to be your substitute teacher today."

Dizzy recognized Anij, but he didn't notice her there. He continued,

"Okay, we're going to do English today. Now, open up those textbooks and prepare to hear my outrageously long & boring lecture. Now….how _do_ I begin? Oh yes."

Meanwhile, Sonic reached the shores of Japan (simply by running). On the beach were two of his best friends; Miles 'Tails' Prowler and Knuckles the Echidna. Knuckles asked Sonic,

"What took you so long? I hate flying planes, you know."

"Sorry." Sonic apologized, "…but these two chicks thought I couldn't beat Eggman."

"What!!? Man, we kicked his ass more times than I can count! I'll bet _they _couldn't beat 'im!"

"Right. Now that we're in 'The Land of the Rising Sun' lets take a look around."

As soon as they could leave, they were stopped in their tracks. Right before them was Testament himself. He crossed his hands and said,

"So _you're_ Sonic the Hedgehog. I've heard so much about you."

"Well…." Sonic said bashfully, "I hate to brag but….you know…."

"I see. So….do you happen to have a chaos emerald with you at the moment?"

"Uh, yeah."

"May I please….hold it?"

"Okay."

Sonic was about to hand him the emerald, but Tails stopped him.

"Sonic." Tails whispered, "I have a bad feeling about this guy."

"Man, relax. It'll only take a second."

Sonic dropped it into Testament's hand. He observed the emerald's shape and width. Then Sonic said,

"So….guy. Do you mind if I can get it back now?"

Well…." said Testament, "…..I don't think I will."

"….uh…."

But before Testament could use Chaos Control for teleportation, an arrow was fired and it knocked the emerald to the ground. The person holding the bow….was Lenneth. She started this of by saying,

"Get thee hence! Oblivion awaits thee!"

Everyone stared at her because of what she just said.

"Did….that make any sense at all?" Knuckles asked her.

"Silence, porcupine!!" She shouted at him.

"Grrr….I'm an echidna!!! _ECHIDNA!!!!!!_"

"….oh, never mind. Furthermore, I won't allow you take that emerald……er…Mr.….."

"Testament." said Testament.

"……I knew that!!!"

"You're a lousy _death_-goddess, you know."

"Shut it!!!! Sonic, we need you! Please give Freya and me a chance to train you!"

Sonic turned the other cheek and said,

"Forget it!"

"But……please. If Lord Odin finds out I lied, I'll be released from my duties."

"Did I_ ask_ you to lie?"

"Well…."

While they where talking, they didn't see the apparently-nude, purple-and-blue demonic humanoid female succubus (whoa) Testament released swoop down and knock Lenneth off her feet, allowing Testament to snatch the emerald. She and Testament used Chaos Control and disappeared. Knuckles yelled,

"Now look what you did!! You lost the chaos emerald!!"

"I-I'm sorry." Lenneth said in sorrow, "I'm so sorry."

"…..??"

"All I wanted to do was to make my lord proud. I thought I could this by, doing his request by getting Sonic to join us. I guess….I was wrong. I'm just another failure. Maybe….I was never meant to be valkyrie."

"……."

Lenneth sadly walked away, with her head hanging down. Sonic said,

"Wait a minute. So….what_ kind_ of training was you talking about?"

"Well….first I have to give you a small portion of my power as well as Freya. As we train you with our sword, you have to go through a trial that includes an epic battle."

"Hmmm….sounds….pretty cool. Okay, if its that important to you, I'll join."

"Good. Your friends can come as well, but we have to see how well you can do on your own."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get it started.

"Good. Let's start in the Fairy Forest."

"…..huh?"

Then a blue light suddenly teleported both Sonic and Lenneth to another location.

Meanwhile, school was over and Ichigo was taking Dizzy home with him. As they we walking along the quiet sidewalk, they both heard a loud shrieking sound, followed by explosions.

"Wha….What was that!!?" Dizzy asked Ichigo.

"I have a hunch." He said, "…but I just hope I'm wrong."


	5. Chapter 5: Espio Sensei

Chapter 5: Espio Sensei

Espio stood before Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura in the middle of the open space in the forest. He looked at them from head to toe, observing them. Then a small fly was buzzing around his head, and her whipped out his tongue and ate it. He cracked his knuckles and announced to them,

"Alright! Since Kakashi is getting ready for his marriage,_ I'm_ going to be your substitute for a few weeks, got that!!?"

"……you're kidding right?" said Sasuke flatly.

"!!!! You think it's a joke, boy!!!?"

"Yes, I do."

"!!!! Such insolence!!! Hmph! No matter, I'll put you in the more advanced methods!!"

"In what? How to catch_ flies_?"

"….allow me to demonstrate. Throw a shuriken at me as hard as you can."

"……okay."

Saskue took the shuriken out from his pocket and threw it at Espio. But before it could even touch him, he suddenly disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves. Sasuke looked around to see if he could find him. But suddenly, he felt something heavy being thrown on his back and he hit the ground really hard. He tried to get up, but he was completely paralyzed. Espio reappeared next to Naruto and said,

"One number one: Never doubt your opponent. Didn't Kakashi tell you that?"

"Wh-What do you do to me!!?" Sasuke demanded to know.

"I drew a 'Solidity Seal' on a fused card and punched it on your back. Today I'm teaching you the various 'Sealjitsu' techniques."

Nartuo became interested.

"Ooh seals! I could really use one of those!"

"Right. There are hundreds of Seals in this jitsu. Some of them are inactive, but with extra practice, we can pull this off."

"Alright!!! Teach away captain!!!"

"Keep your voice down!! You'll make my ears bleed!!!"

"….wait. You _have_ ears?"

"Well duh!! How else can I hear...oh, just forget it and let's get started already!!!!"

Espio held out 12 cards and gave each of them 4. Sasuke (still paralyzed) asked,

"How long do the effects last?"

"Well….said Espio, "It depends on the Seal. They can range from minutes to infinity. The one I put on you lasts for around…..eight years."

"Eight years!!!!!?"

"….only I can take it off to cancel its order. But you'll have to say that way for your arrogance earlier."

"Come on!! You're kidding right!?"

"You say I'm kidding!!? That's another hour for _you_, boy!!!"

"Aww!!!!!"

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Dizzy found what was making the roaring sound: a Hollow. Ichigo charged for the Hollow. Although the Hollow could clearly see him, it didn't attack him. In fact, the Hollow was walking erratically and collapsed to the ground. Ichigo didn't know whether there was something wrong with it or if it was trying to fool him.

"H-Help….me…." said the Hollow.

"What!?" Ichigo asked, "What's going on with you?"

"….that sound….it's….turning us….into….AAGHHHH!!!!!!!"

The Hollow forced its hands on his head, banging itself on the ground. Suddenly, the Hollow's head plate shattered. Its black body turned dark violet, it grew twice as big, one of its arm turned into a crustacean claw and the other grew more muscular with extra long talons. Then 10 longs spikes grew on its back and finally, a reptilian head emerged between its broad shoulders."

_"SHHHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"_ the monster roared. It swung its massive claw at Ichigo and it hits him it a wall. Dizzy ran towards Ichigo to help him.

"Ichigo!" she said, panicky, "Are you okay!!?"

"I don't know." He grunted, "That thing hits hard as hell!"

"What can we do?"

"I can transform now, so we'll have to make a run for it, Diz."

"Okay!"

Dizzy puts his arm over her shoulder and walks with him away from the creature. Ichigo was limping on his right leg though the quiet neighborhood and said,

"Ow!! Man, that really hurts!!"

"Don't worry Ichigo, I'll take good care of you!" Dizzy promised him.

"That Hollow….how did it turn into that thing!?"

"Well…._he _did say that something was bothering him."

"But what _was_ it? He said it was some kinda noise, but I didn't hear anything."

Suddenly, the same monster bolted from under the earth and landed right before them. The monster swats Ichigo again and lifts Dizzy up, by her ankle with one of its tentacle spikes. Dizzy, screaming and shouting said,

"Let me go!!! Please let me go!!! I never harmed anyone!!"

She was dangling over its mouth while Ichigo was still being crunched under its foot.

"No!!" Ichigo pleaded, "Let her go!!!"

But the monster forced its foot on him again. As soon as the beast could eat Dizzy, something hot slices its left leg and forces it to release both Ichigo and Dizzy. Then, they saw a man in a black jacket, hat, and pants (no shirt), sunglasses, and blonde hair standing before the Hollow. As soon as Dizzy recognized his face, she became overly with joy.

"Johnny!!!!!!" she shouted happily.

"Dizzy!" he said back, "Don't move, I'm just gonna take care of _Hugo_ here."

The monster tried to get up, but then Johnny used his thin blade/sword sliced off its right arm and the other leg as well. Then the monster curled Johnny in its tentacles. Johnny struggled at first, but then he used his blade to cut the tentacles. Then Johnny leaded at its head and drives the sword right through its head (like what Harry Potter did to the Basilisk). The monster roared and screamed, trying to pull it out. But then it fell on the ground and started to die. It ultimately started to melt into a large puddle of black slime that eventually began to dissolve. Dizzy ran to Johnny and threw her arms around him.

"Johnny, Johnny, Johnny!!!!!!" she said with joy.

"Hey, take it easy there, Diz." said Johnny, "I'm happy to see you too."

"Where's May?"

"Back at the ship."

"!!!! Johnny this is my new friend Ichigo, but that mean monster_ hurted_ him."

"You don't say? Then we'll have to do something about that, won't we?"

Meanwhile, Espio had Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke draw one seal on each paper ( Sasuke is still paralyzed so he has to use his mouth). They were using the Seal book to copy the seals. Sakura's looked nearly perfect, but Naruto has horrible drawing skills and Sasuke had trouble trying to keep a firm grip of the paintbrush using only his mouth. Espio looked at their seals and only approved Sakura's.

"Fantastic job, Ms. Haruno." He said, "You'll demonstrate first."

"Thanks, Espio Sensei." She said sweetly.

She took up her seals and held one of them out. Then she stuck it into the ground.

"Okay!" she yelled, "Earth style!!! Ground Seal!!!!"

Then massive stalagmites started rising from the ground. Espio was deeply impressed. However, they we being watched….by Garaa. He saw them draw their seals and he wanted a sand technique for himself.

"Hmmm….." he said to himself, "I need to get one of those. I could finally pull off that 'Sand-Wave Seal' I always wanted to use. Those cards are made out of special Japanese paper. I need to find out how do I get one…."

The sand covered his body and he sank into the ground. The sand was sliding over to them. As he went on, Espio could hear the noise of the shifting sands. Before he could react properly, he received and unexpected surprise. A big crocodile with headphones and black shoes followed by a bee wearing a helmet and an orange jacket came out of nowhere.

"Oh, my God!!!!" yelled Espio. "I thought I left you two at the desert!!!"

The gator laughed and said,

"Ha! That was a great game of hide-and-seek! Japan was the last place we would've expected. It might have taken us 6 months to find you, but that was really fun!"

"……am I being punched?"

"'Sayyy……who are your friends, Mr._ Espionage_?"

"….they're my students."

"Ooh!! Can you teach us what they're learnin'? I promise I'll behave this time!!"

"Hell no!!!"

"Aww, c'mon! Don't be like that, _Chameleo_!"

"I told you to stop calling me that, you bastard!!"

Then the crocodile and the bee turned to Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto. They three of them were scared half to death.

"Gahhh!!!!!" shouted Naruto, "Don't eat me, gator-man!! I taste like rhino turd!! Eat Sasuke!! He'll taste _much _better!! I promise!!!"

"Wha!!!!!!?" Sasuke shouted, "Shut up, you idiot!!!!!!"

"It's everyman for himself!!!!"

The croc laughed out loud and said,

"Hahahaaa!!!! This is more entertaining that dressing Espio as a girl!! Anyway, allow me to introduce ourselves!!! I'm Vector the Crocodile and this is the bumblebee!!!"

"Hey, I'm Charmy Bee!!!!" said the bee. "Nice to see ya!!! Hey, did you guys know Mr., Serious can snore like a bear!!? Huh? Did ya!!!?"

Espio covered his hands in his face.

"This is sooo embarrassing." He said under his breath. Vector slapped him on the back hard and says,

"Aw, you don't mean that! Hey, let's eat some Raman!! I'm bushed!!"

"Fine. Let me gather the remaining cards…."

"Man screw those cards!! It's just pieces of paper! Charmy doodles on them all the time!!"

"He……..did..….._WWHHHAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????_"

"What's you're problem? You act like you're not happy to see your own buddies! To the Raman shop!"

"But….my cards…."

Vector lifted Sasuke (yes he's still paralyzed after all this time) and went off into the town. But the moment they were gone….Garaa rose from the moving sand. He looked down at the 8 cards Espio left behind and he gathers them up. He started to snicker and said,

"…..awesome. 'Sand-Wave' Seal won't be my _only_ new technique."


	6. Chapter 6: The training from a Valkyrie

Chapter 6: The training from a Valkyrie

Both Lenneth and Sonic were teleported to the beautiful flower-filled meadows of Valhalla. Of course….she said they were going to Fairy Forest, but she accidentally took a detour. When Sonic stood in the middle of the meadow and saw Valhalla's heavenly features including the beautiful white castles, he was in great awe. Lenneth crossed her arms with pride as he dropped his jaw, looking at his surroundings.

"……whoa!" he said in astonishment, "Where am I?"

"Welcome to Valhalla, Mr. Hedgehog." said Lenneth. "This is the home to me as well as both the Aesir and the Einherjar."

"You mean…..you_ live_ here?"

"Of course. It is rather rare for us to bring the living here, but I'm sure Lord Odin would love to see you. After that, we'll start our training."

Sonic followed her into Odin's breathtaking castle. He was there sitting on this throne, waiting for them. He got up and said to Sonic,

"Well, it is good to finally meet you, Sonic the Hedgehog." he said.

"Well, man," said Sonic, "You've got some nice digs, I tell ya that!"

"Word."

"So….what can I do now that I'm here? Throw a big _party_ or somethin'?

"Well first thing's first, Lenneth is going to train you to be a warrior. After that, the maidens here will serve you with a wholesome feast."

"_Maidens_, huh? I love this place already!"

"Good. ….Lenneth?"

She nodded and then took Sonic outside. They both went to the further side of the meadow just near the forest. Lenneth carried two swords with her; one for herself and one for Sonic. Then, she handed it over to him.

"This is 'the Blade of the Heavens'. I figured….I would start you off on a fair level. Now, do you see that tree, Mr. Hedgehog?" she said pointed at a tall pine tree.

"Yeah, I see it." He said, "So what?"

"What you have to do is…slash you blade at it as hard as you can. This is a mere warm up to get things started."

"Right!"

"So.….hack away!"

Sonic charged right at the tree. Then he swung the 4-foot long sword at the tree and it hits the side with brute force. But…..when he was about to pull it out to slash at it again….it wouldn't budge. The Blade of the Heavens was literally _stuck_ in a tree. So he wasted about 5 minutes just to get it out. As Sonic was pulling it out while stand on the tree bark, Lenneth said,

"Y-You know….I could get it out for you."

"No!" he said," I could do it myself!!"

"But….you're doing it wrong. You have to twist the…"

"Look, lady. If I can smash the _Egg Cerberus_, I can definitely handle_ this_ little problem."

"…….."

"Just watch me. It's as easy as 1, 2, 3!"

_-Two hours later-_

"What _is_ this, a _super-tree!!!?_" he yelled in frustration, "I can't believe this!! In the first time in my life….I'm actually _tired!!!?_"

He dropped to the ground to catch his breath. Lenneth shook her head and walked up to the sword. She twisted the sword's handle and pulled on it. This time, the sword was released from the tree. She handed it to him while he was on the ground.

"If it gets stuck in something," she said, "….simply twist the handle."

"Oh." said Sonic, "I guess it slipped my mind. Heh."

"Well….there is a much way to help you with this skill. All I have to do, is….transfer a little bit of my power….into you."

"Really? ….and how are you going to do _that?_"

That's when Lenneth closed her eyes and opened her heart. At first, Sonic didn't understand what she was doing, but then he saw a bright, neon-blue aura forming around her body. The aura whisked liked smoke as it gentle moved towards Sonic and enters him. When the aura was within him, Lenneth opened her eyes again.

"So…." She started, "how do you_ feel_?"

Sonic stared at his hands. His trademark symbol was glowing on his gloves in a bright neon-blue color. He said,

"……….whoa! I've never felt like this before! I feel….like doing something!!"

"…and what might_ that_ be?"

"…..I'm not sure. The feeling's gone."

"…….oh."

"Now, let's do that training, shall me?"

"Okay. But I must warn you; I won't be taken easily."

"So? Time to party, I always say!"

Sonic had a tight grip on the Blade of the Heavens. The sword itself was lit! Lenneth was surprised to see it like this. And so the training began. Sonic was moved faster than before. He dashed from a tiptop of a tree to another. He and Lenneth was sword fighting as they both went from on the ground to about 1000 feet in the air. When Sonic was in the sky, he used a homing attack and a sword slash combo to force Lenneth to the lake below, but she had her guard up. She stood on the lake's surface while Sonic was charging at her, fill force. He was too fast for her and he threw her in the air so far, she practically soared over Lord Odin's castle. However, since she could fly, she swoops back and plummets towards him. As soon as she came within one foot from him, he vanished right before her.

"Huh?" she asked herself, "Where did he go? Maybe I gave him a little_ too_ much of my power. He probably evaporated. Oh well. I guess I shou----_ACK!!!!_"

Sonic used his Sonic Eagle attack from above and he slammed him on the water surface. He did it so hard, it felt like solid concrete.

"Ow!!" she yelled, "That really hurts!! Wait a minute….it _hurts_!!! Then that means….!!!"

Before she can tell him to stop, he used Sonic Flare to send her spiraling onto the grass.

"What that much holy energy, he could really hurt me!!! Can he perhaps…..even _kill_ me?!!! Sonic, sto---"

To late. He did a powerful homing that threw her into a tree. Then he swung his sword at her, thinking it wouldn't harm her, since she's a goddess. But he doesn't know about Lenneth's error. She had to duck and let him slice open the tree. Then he used Sonic Upper to toss her in the air, thus making her even more vulnerable. She tried to tell him to stop before he does anything serious, but he was so fast, she didn't get a chance to finish her sentences. Sonic yelled,

"What are you doing, Lenneth? I thought you were supposed to be teaching _me_?"

"Sonic!" she replied, "If you keep that power…"

"Better keep your guard up, _Lenny_!! Here I come!!!!!"

"W-Wait!!! Wait!!!!!!"

"Sonic Wind!!!!!!"

"_NOOOOO!!!!!!!!_"

The Sonic Wind was made by the exact same aura and it violently surrounded her, tearing her armor as well as her dress. Then she falls from the sky and she slams onto the ground. She struggled to get up. Sonic dashed in from of her, with his sword in the air, saying,

"Come on, Lenny!! You said you won't be taken easily. Prove me wrong by blocking."

She tried to reach for her sword, but she was to weak to get it and it was out of her reach. Then she yelled,

"St-Stop!!! Please stop!!!!"

"!!! Huh? What's going on?"

"I have given you too much power and it's given you the strength of a true god."

"…..really? Then lets just contin---"

"No!! At your current the rate, you are able kill me!!"

"Wha-what!!? But you're a goddess! You _can't_ die."

"It's like using my own power against me. Just…allow me take some of my power back."

"Well, I don't want to hurt you. Okay, fine. But….let me still have a little bit of it, will you?"

"I promise you."

"Well…..I always wanted to see what it'd be like to kill a god…"

"……"

"…..nah, just kiddin'."

Sonic and Lenneth each opened their hearts and the holy power drained from Sonic and back into Lenneth. She returned about 8 of her power back to Sonic instead of the large 60 she did earlier. Now she had the strength to get back up. However, that was a wrong choice. As soon as she got up, the remains of her torn Valkyrie clothing fell off, leaving her half-naked. She was embarrassed to let someone see her white under garments (bra and panty). Sonic replied,

"………………………………I wish Amy was a lot like_ you_. ♥"

And th, the now _sexy _goddess went up to Sonic and smacks him. Right. Cross. His. Face. Some of you are probably wondering where was Freya all this time. Well she's dead. …..or she's still in Japan shopping for as many clothes as she can. She decided not to take part with Sonic's training and went to go shopping. Also she found a working credit card on a ferry. Be warned if you've ever spent over $5,000 worth of credit on your credit card, you'll lose both your soul and your dignity by the time the bill arrives.


	7. Chapter 7: Gaara’s plan

Chapter 7: Gaara's plan

Ichigo passed out after the encoure with that evolved Hollow. When he woke up, he found himself lying on his bed. Johnny was directly over his face. Ichigo just up, saying,

"Whoa!!! Back up a bit!!!"

"Hey, sorry dude." said Johnny, "Diz was pretty worried about you."

"? She was?"

Ichigo looked down near his waist. Dizzy was snuggling closely to him with her arm on him fast asleep. She was trying to keep him warm using her own body heat.

"I guess lil' Diz was trying to make a _move_ on ya." said Johnny.

"No she wasn't!!" Ichigo said.

"Relax. She's a good person. She's been through some pretty rough times."

"….oh."

Suddenly, she slowly began to wake up. When she saw that Ichigo was okay, her eyes lit up and she dived on him, squeezing the life out of him, too.

"Ichigo!!!!!!" she squealed with joy, "You're okay!! I'm so happy!!!"

Ichigo patted her on the head and said,

"…thanks. I needed that."

Meanwhile, Rukia was looking for Ichigo herself. Suddenly, she saw two life forms walking towards her. One was a red echidna with white boxing gloves and the other a two tailed fox. It was Knuckles and Tails. She said to them,

"Halloween pasted about 2 months ago, guys."

"Go away." said Tails, "We're miserable."

"Why?"

"Our best friend ditched us over a woman. ….a really_ pretty _woman." Happened in Chapter 4

"She's sexy too!" said Knuckles, "Did you see those curves!? Man, I wish she took _me _instead. But I guess** Sonic is probably _smackin'_ that ass right about now**."

"….huh?"

"…uh, he's having a good_ time_ with her."

"Oh. Man, how could he just leave us like that?"

All of a sudden, something scorching with heat landed right next to Rukia. The object looked strange. It was red and white and was 4 feet long like a sword. It was long and narrow with dull edges. She looked at it and tries to put her hand on it, but as soon as she touched it, it burned her hand.

"Ow!!!" she screamed, "What the hell!!!?"

"♪Oh, yeeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhh, I'm living in heeeeeelllllllll!!!! No…one….can….stop me!!!!!!♫"

Then a dude lands on the ground and shatters the concrete. He had a brown mullet and wore a red jacket with tan-ish-white pants. He snatched up the object and gave Rukia, Knuckles, and Tails thumbs up.

"Hey, thanks for finding this for me." He said.

"…..I think_ it_ found_ us_." said Tails.

"Well, it's still mine, so I don't care."

He jabbed it from the earth and held it in his hand. Then he asked them,

"Have you guys seen a Gear named Justice?"

Rukia remembered Justice.

"Hey, I remember her!! I friend of mine was fighting her this week."

"!!!! Really? Where's that bitch now!?"

"I don't know."

"Damn!!! You got me all revved up for nothing!!"

"Who are you anyway?"

"Sol Badguy, little missy."

"….isn't Sol a Spanish name for a female."

"………don't make fun of me."

Meanwhile, Gaara went back to his place, locks his door, and laid the energy-fused cards on his bed. He went into a chest and takes out a small scroll. He unrolls the scroll. There were several seals with the forbidden sand technique painted on them. A grin appeared on his face. He took out a paint brush and dipped it in black paint. As soon as he could paint on the card, Kankuro kicks it open and was wearing nothing, but his underwear. He was holding a lot of sexual magazines with him.

"'Sup, G!" said Kankuro.

"…………uh, hey." Gaara said softy, covering the cards and scroll with his pillow, "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"I always come here to 'jack out'. I kinda broke lock a few days ago, so I couldn't help myself."

"…….you sick bastard."

"Hey, what can I say? Mind if I borrow the room for a sec?"  
"…..yes. ……please leave."

"Hpmh!! Fine; I'll just 'jack' in Temari's room, then."

Kankuro left him alone and closed the door. Gaara took out his equipment and when to work. He copied the Seal from the scroll, onto the card. He drew the Seal's name in kanji and redrew Seal after Seal. Sand-Wave Seal, Seal of the Sandworm, Shifting Sands Seal, the Seal of Sand Ocean….. Just before he could do the 5th seal, Temari bursts into the room,pissed off by what Kankuro did to her bed sheet.

"Gaara!!" she scorned, "That bastard _masturbated_ in my bed!!! What the fuc…."

Before she could finish her sentence, she witnessed Gaara's Seal scheme. Gaara was trying to cover it up quickly, but she already knew what he was doing.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" she asked.

"…….uh, it's not what it looks like!!!" he said in panic.

"You _know_ those are techniques are forbidden!!"

"…….."

"But…..I won't stop you."

"Huh?"

"…for a price."

"….are you _blackmailing_ me?"

"Isn't it obvious? All you have to do is give me _two _cards, so I won't tell anyone about your secret. Oh, and punish Kankuro for messing up my bed."

"…..fine! Just keep your mouth shut!"

He gave her two cards and she walked out his room, satisfied. Now Gaara was only two seals short, so he could only make three more of them. He continued; Sand of doom Seal, Sand-Grave Seal, and finally the Sands of time Seal. He could've made just two more, but he made a deal with Temari. Anyway, he took the seven cards and puts them in his pocket. He puts the scrolls under his bed and then leaves the house. Temari yelled from the window,

"Hey, aren't you gonna punish _Kankuro_!!!?"

"I'll do it later!!! ….bitch."

"I heard that!!!!"

"……"

Meanwhile, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and the Chaotix were eating at the Raman shop. Naruto ordered around 9 bowls. Sasuke was struggling to eat, because he was still paralyzed from the Solidify Seal (yes, he's still paralyzed). He tried eating noodle after noodle with his tongue. Espio asked him,

"How you learned your lesson?"

"Yeah!" Sasuke hesitated, "Just get this off me!!!!"

"….very well."

Espio rips of the card from Sasuke's for head, letting him move again. Sasuke started eating excessively, because he hasn't eaten right for hours. Vector slaps Sasuke on the back and says,

"Hey, slow down, little man!! You don't want to choke, do you?"

"Quiet, I'm eating here!" said Sasuke, throwing in the noodles.

"Okay. So, Espio, what are you doing here, anyway?"

Espio took a bite of his sushi and says,

"I'm substituting for Kakashi Hatake. He's getting married and won't be here for a few weeks, so I'm filling in. I met him at the ninja counsel, that guy. Gai wanted to be the substitute, but…..Kakashi refused. You should've seen the look on his face! Ha!"

Flashback

The Genin were talking about whatever they wanted, until Kakashi came into the room. He seemed to have a wide smile on his face. He stood on a table and said,

"Guys, I have an announcement to make! The Kakashi Hatake that you all know and love…..is going to marry a beautiful woman by the name of Millia! And you're all invited!"

Everyone started applauding for him. Gai gave him a thumbs up and says,

"Congrats, Kakashi!"

"Thanks, Gai." Kakashi said.

"This 'Millia' is one lucky lady. Hey, is she English?"

"Russian."

"Touché!"

"…and guess what? You're the best man."

Gai's face lit up as he gave Kakashi a 'super grin'.

"SWEEEEEET!!!!!" he yelled, "You're a pal, Kakashi!!!"

"Aw, thanks."

"!!! Hey, if you're getting married, who's gonna train squad 7?"

Kakashi's face went blank. He forgot all about his students. He asked the other Genin if they would substitute, but they all either wanted to attend the wedding, had to train their own students, or even had other plans. Kakashi went into a slump. Suddenly, he heard the door open. He immediately said,

"Hey, _you're _gonna be my substitute!!!!!!!"

It was Espio, eating his rice cake. They didn't know each other at the time. Gai's jaw dropped and he said,

"But…. you don't even know the guy! In fact, he's hardly even human!!"

"Don't discriminate, Gai." Kakashi said coolly, "I'm sure he could handle it."

"But…._I'm_ better than him!! I'll prove it by substituting your squad."

"But, you said you wanted to be 'best man'."

"I know what I said!! I changed my mind, so there!"

"Okay then. Iruka will be the new best man if it means so much as to substitute my team."

Then Espio said,

"Wait. I'll have you know I'm an expert ninja. I'm one of the select few who are able to perform the '_Sealjitsus_' and I'm willing to show these students what they are."

Kakashi was impressed.

"Hmm….Sealjitsus, huh? Those are the most rare kinds of jitsus. Okay, you're hired."

They shook hands. Gai dropped his jaw and said in shock,

"What!!? You're hiring him anyway!!!? Fine, I'll be best man then."

"Too late." said Kakashi, "You gave it up to Iruka, remember?" "Whhhhhhaaaaaat!!!!!!!? I don't believe this!!!!!!!!!!"

Iruka waved at him and said,

"Don't worry, Gai. I'll tell you all about it."

"……………………………………………………………………..I hate you all."

Flashback ends

Everyone was laughing at that story, including Sasuke. Naruto said,

"Man! Guy sure is funny, isn't he?"

Meanwhile, near the village hidden in the sand, Gaara stood alone in the windy desert. He takes one of the cards from his pocket and sticks it in the sand. He did multiple hand signs and forced his fingers between the card.

"Alright…. Sand-style!! Seal of the Sandworm!!!!"

The card gave off a super-bright light. Suddenly, the wind stopped blowing. Then, the sand dunes started shaking abruptly. All of a sudden, a gigantic tan-colored worm with 9 mouth parts jumped from the sand and dived back into it like a whale. Gaara used the Seal again to bring up six more of those monsters. They were all sticking out their heads from the sands, staring at Gaara hungrily. Gaara had a demonic look in his eyes, letting them know that he's their master. Then he leaped into the air and onto the main worm's head. He squatted down and said,

"Listen, slugs. I am your master now. If you disobey me, I won't hesitate to kill you."

He stood up.

"Now…..let's pay_ somebody_ a little visit."


	8. Chapter 8: Next battle act1

This chapter has not one, but two endings; A and B check it out

(Note: One of the endings is graphic)

Chapter 8: Gaara can give love, too

The next day was a sunny morning and Hinata was busy planting some tulips. She was working on that garden for six months and it's already beautiful with rose bushes, small trees, rich soil, orchids, and absolutely**_ no_** weeds! When she finished planting her flowers, a shadow abruptly came right over her. She turned her back to see who it was. It was Gaara himself. Gaara's face was red with shyness and he said,

"H-Hey Hinata."

"Oh, hi Gaara!!" she said happily, "How are you doing today?"

"Uh, I'm fine. …..uh…."

"What is it?"

"I was kinda hoping that….maybe….you'd like to….have lunch with me?"

"Really? I'd love…..oh, I just remember I have to meet Naruto. I'm really sorry. ….how about tomorrow instead?"

Gaara hug his head down,

"…..sure." he said with disappointment.

Meanwhile, in Valhalla, Sonic and Lenneth rushed into the fields together with swords. There was major disturbance beyond the valley. An enemy force was trying to intrude the castle! Sonic did a spin dash past them and made a comeback using the sword Lenneth gave him. He continued to hack-and-slashed through them with prejudice.

"Ha!!" he yelled, "How do ya like me now!!!?"

Lenneth was impressed to see him take on the army all on his own. The army was wiped out in only two minutes flat! While they were all on their knees, Sonic smugly walked past Lenneth, saying,

"You call that a challenge? I've been in tighter situations."

"Remember," said Lenneth, "Never underestimate your enemy."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm pretty capable of handling things without worry, Lenneth."

"……if you say so. But just remember."

"…….."

The two of them started walking back to castle together. One the stop of the castle was Freya. She was wearing a green dress with silver fur and several peacock feathers. The dress went up to her upper legs.

"Freya!" said Lenneth, "What in Odin's name are you wearing?"

"Don't you like it?" asked Freya, "It's a new dress!! It was only 22,000 of that 'yen' money."

"'Materialized points', you mean?"

"They call it 'yen'. I've got no clue what it is, but it's gotten me all of these clothing. I'll see you later this evening."

Freya giggled and walked into the castle with her bags.

Meanwhile, Gaara was alone in an alley. He was enraged, because Hinata turned him down. His eyes wided, his veins were bursting, and his sandworm servants were afraid of his anger.

"That bitch!!!!" he grunted, "She chose him over me!! Well…I'll make her regret seeing him!!"

"You know Gaara…." said a dark, raspy voice, "I know just how to make her suffer without killing her."

"Who are you!!!?"

"Don't you remember you voice?"

"….O-Orochimaru!!?"

Orochimaru came out of the dark shadows, before Gaara. Gaara was ready to use his new techniques on him, but Orochimaru wasn't looking of a fight.

"Relax. I'm not the one you should be mad at."

"…..so?"

"So….I hear you're mad at that Hyuga girl for choosing Naruto over you. Who does she think she is, choosing you over that _hyperactive knucklehead_?"

"…yeah. What's it to you?"

"Don't you want revenge on Hinata?"

Gaara was pretty mad, so he said yes.

"Good." said Orochimaru, "There is _one_ nonfatal way to get back at her and that is…..well….it's four letter word that begins with an 'R' and it forces her against her will. Take a guess."

Gaara knew what he was talking about.

"I wouldn't be sick enough to do that!!" he said.

"Gee, Gaara, I thought you were a man. I guess I was wrong."

"….shut up or I'll kill you."

"So…you'd prefer kill_ me_, but than trying to put a little_ action_ on Miss _Hyuga_?"

"……I…"

"….you hypocrite. No wonder you disgust your father."

Orochimaru was walking away with a smirk on his face. Then Gaara said,

"I'm no hypocrite and I'll prove it to you. I'll do_ it_ to her….then I'll come back for your head."

"Sure you would boy. Sure you would."

Meanwhile, Sonic and Lenneth returned back to Earth. They both saw Tails and Knuckles, who were both angry with Sonic.

"Hey, guys." said Sonic, "What's up?"

"Don't give me that!!" yelled Tails, "You choose a woman over your best friends!!? That's as low as you can get, hedgehog!!!!"

"But….I can explain!!"

Then Knuckles said,

"Shut up!! All you care about is getting with girls ever since you got with Elise! Did you and Miss Goddess sleep together!!?"

"Well, I did see what was under those clothes. ♥"

"Ha!! I knew it!!"

"But it wasn't like that at all!!!"

"Yeah right!! …and I'm the most easy-to-fool guy on the planet!!!"

"…..I think that's a fact."

"Shut it, you spiky rodent!!!!!"

"….well,_ you're_ one to talk."

Meanwhile, Hinata was going to see Naruto, who was still being trained by Espio the Chameleon. Naruto was using a seal called the 'Amber Seal'. Hinata tapped him on the back and messed him up. He turned around and says,

"Huh? What is it?"

"H-Hi….Naruto." Hinata said bashfully. "Um….are you busy?"

"Pretty much. I was trying to use this seal until you showed up and messed me up."

"!!! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize it. I was hoping that you'd….have lunch with me today?"

"I would, but I can't. Espio Sensei has us over-the-edge. …..maybe some other time."

"Well, how about tomorrow, then?"

"Not even."

"Oh. I understand. I'll…just go."

"Okay. See ya around!!"

Hinata sadly walked away with her head down. She was really looking forward to dating Naruto. Then she remembered how she turned down Gaara and felt even worse. Suddenly, she had an idea. On her way back to her house, she carried a small box along with her. Suddenly, she saw a shadow behind her. When she turned around, there was noting but several grains of sand. So she turned around and continued. She puts the box into her coat pocket and out of sight. There was something inside.

"I hope Gaara would like this." She said softly, "I really hated to turn him down."

That shadow was appearing behind her again, and she turned around. Nobody was there.

Ending A – I'm really sorry

Suddenly, she turned around againquickly and saw Gaara creeping up from behind. He had a crazed looked in his eyes. Hinata thought he was sick so she asked,

"Are you okay, Gaara? You look kinda sick."

He walked towards her slowly.

"Gaara, I'm really sorry I turned you down. I made a promise to Naruto and I had to keep it."

"…….."

"I brought you something to make it up to you."

She held out the book. Gaara's anger died away, when she handed it to him. He opened the box. There was a pendent inside it. They we together in the tiny photo; Hinata was smiling showing the peace sign while Gaara just stood there crossing his arms with a straight face. Hinata blushed and then said,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was turned down before too, so I know what it's like. Would you like to….go out tomorrow? I mean, if you want."

Gaara stood there holding the pendent. His hand was shacking. He couldn't believe that he was about to hurt Hinata out of jealousy as well as by listening to Orochimaru himself. He wouldn't forgive himself if he did. Then, he puts on his famous straight face to cover his smile.

"Okay." He said flatly.

"So…you'll forgive me!?"

"Sure."

"Thank you!!"

She threw her arms around him. He stood there with his straight face, but deep down, he likes the hug.

Orochimaru watched as she hugged him. He scoffed and said,

"Geez, what a wuss."

Ending B – It is done

When Hinata got to house, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw it was Gaara. Sweat was running down his face. Hinata sighed and said,

"Oh, it's you." She said in relief.

"I need to talk with you….alone."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Uh, is anyone inside?"

"Not really. Neji's coming back in two hours. Care to come inside?"

Hinata lets him inside not knowing what he was thinking. She walks into the kitchen to make some tea for the both of them. When she was going to give him some, he disappeared. So, she decides to wait for him on the couch. As soon as she took a small sip, something hit her on the head, knocking her to the ground. Then Gaara landed right over her and started ripping through her jacket with his bare hands.

"G-Gaara!!!" she screamed, "What are you doing!!!?"

"……I'm making you pay." He answered.

He ripped until her bra was visible. The crazed looked on him was he takes it off made her tremble. Orochimaru was outside the house. He could her poor Hinata screaming and crying from for her life the inside. He snickered and said,

"I think I'm enjoying this."

Five minutes later, Gaara walked out of the house, fastening his belt. Orochimaru puts his arm around him and asked,

"So….did you enjoy it?"

"…..no." said Gaara.

"Oh, I'm sure you did. Besides, you can't escape the fact you raped her."

"…..why did I do it?"

"To get back at her and prove that you're not a hypocrite. If your daddy saw you right now, he'd be proud."


	9. Chapter 9: Next battle act2

Chapter 9: Next battle act.2

Ichigo and Sonic were doing their best to kill off the rest of the Hollows. However, every time they'd kill around 10 of them, 20 more would show up out of nowhere. Sonic and Ichigo kept this up for an hour and 45 minutes. They killed around 7450 of them so far. The both of them just stood them to take a brake.

"Man, I'm done for the day." Ichigo said exhaustedly.

"Same here." Sonic complained, "This is just too much!"

Then more Hollows came back. This time, there were 300 hundred of them.

"Oh, hell naw!!!!" yelled Sonic, "I'm not doing this again!!"

"I…" started Ichigo," ….can't move my arms!!"

The two of them stood there, being exposed to a curtain death. But suddenly….it happened. Their salvation! As soon as the filthy creatures got close to them, a pillar of fire fell from the sky and them stuck and burned a large number of the Hollows. Sonic and Ichigo looked at the sky. Someone was falling down fast. He had a brown mullet, red jacket, and tan paints. He also happens to be 'ripped'.

"Haha!!!" he yelled at the both of them, "Who's yo' daddy!!!?"

Sonic and Ichigo stared at him as if he's just lost his mind.

"Who the hell are you!?" asked Sonic.

"Who am I? I'm savin' _yo'_ asses!"

"….."

"Watch Sol finish this party!!!"

He charged at more Hollows and burned them to a crisp using some kind of weapon, which is supposedly a sword. His Over Drive. Before even one Hollow could spawn, he'd burn them on the spot, stopping anymore from generating.

"Dragon Install!!!!" he yelled on top of his lungs.

This time, all of them were destroyed. The others never had a chance to spawn again. He stood in the pile of ash….giving it a 'thumbs down' for some reason. Sonic and Ichigo went up to him.

"Hey, cool job!" said Sonic, "You really saved our necks!"

Sol looked at them confused.

"You….were in trouble?" he asked.

"…huh?"

"I probably didn't notice. Anyway, I need to jet outta here."

As soon as he was about leave, Lenneth gracefully descended from the sky, to Sonic. Sol stopped dead in his tracks to look at the goddess.

"You did well, Sonic." She said, "You'll succeed next time. Hmmm….maybe your young friend could help us as well"

Suddenly, a muscular arm was wrapped around her waist. Sol pulled her close to him and says,

"Hey, Miss Sexy. You single?"

"!!!! How dare you, you brute!!"

She almost slapped him, but he caught her wrist. He took a look at her soft and delicate hands. And then his other hand starts to gently feel down her arm. As mad as she is, Lenneth was blushing.

"St-Stop it!!! Lorn Odin will punish you!!"

"Damn, you're so fuckin' hot! Tell me, what's your name, babe?"

"……that's none of your concern! Now release me!!"

"If you want me to let go….simply say 'let me go'."

"Let me go."

"….you-you're serious? Man, that's harsh."

"I can be meaner."

Sol releases her and she dusts of her arm. She turned to Sonic and Ichigo and says,

"I'm impressed Sonic, especially with your new friend."

Ichigo chuckles and says,

"Aw, it's nothing!"

"I seems that you've got quite a bit of experience. Would you care to join me and Sonic to fight more Hollows?"

"I wouldn't ask for anything better."

"Hey!!" yelled Sol, "What about_ me_!!? I saved them!! If it weren't for me, those things would've _iced_ 'em!!"

Lenneth tried to igroe him, but she knew he was right. She puts her hands on her hips and says,

"Fine! I grant you special permission."

"Yipeee!!!!"

"…..oh, God; what did I do?"

Meanwhile, Gaara was using his Sand-Wave on Dizzy. A giant cloud of sand rained from the sky. Sand started coving the entire ground, collecting around Dizzy's feet. Suddenly, the sand started pulsating massive ripples like wave. Soon they became 7 feet deep in a matter of seconds and became violent. The sand was loose like quicksand and Dizzy was being slashed into a wall. Then waves started slamming into her with every 3 seconds. Within a few seconds, she was badly beaten, but the waves kept coming at her. Rukia, standing on a truck yelled at Gaara,

"Stop it!!! You're killing her!!!"

Gaara paid no attention to her and continued until Dizzy's head was under the sand. Dizzy was fighting to stay alive; struggling for air. Gaara was looking out for a massive air bubble to confirm that she drowned. Suddenly, something hits him in the back of the head, corrupting the Sand-Wave's effects, releasing Dizzy from the sands. Gaara turned around to see what hit him. He saw a blonde haired teenager (…or was he a young adult?) behind him. He was wearing white and blue clothes with an electric sword.

"You!!!" he yelled, "I cannot allow you to harm this Gear hybrid!"

"Who are you?" asked Gaara.

"Ky Kiske. I'm one of the Holy Order…."

"I don't care!!! I'll kill _you_ instead!! "Seal of the Sand Ocean!!!"

More and more loose sand fell from above, making the streets flooded with it. People were nearly drowning in it. But Ky drove his sword into the sand and yelled,

"Ride The Lightning!!!!"

Then, lightning surround all around him, and then electrified the sand. The sand was zapped into teeny-tiny grains of dust. The levels started to shrink, leaving from 11 ft of sand to 1 inch of dust. Ky pointed his sword at him, saying,

"I'm arresting you for attempted murder."

"Hmph!" said Gaara, "Let's see you try and beat this!! Sandworm Seal!!"

And then, a massive sandworm (bigger than the other ones) rose from the ground and lunged towards Ky. He dodged the worm and did 5 back flips to the other side of the street. Then he started running up the fire escape, to distract the worm from Dizzy. He was on the roof of the building and stood face-to-face with the sandworm.

"Normally, I'm against animal cruelty." aaid Ky, "But you're a monster that needs to be dealt with!"

He ran for it again, letting it lean forward towards him. Then he topped on top of its head, and starts to stab it numerous times. The worm was screeching painfully as Ky torched its brain. Then the worm collapsed to the ground and died, while Ky was still on its head. Gaara was shocked to see that he over came two of his most powerful seals.

"Come quietly," said Ky, "and I might let you off easy."

"Ha!!" Gaara boasted, "I'm just gettint warmed up!"

"….your_ face _says otherwise."

"Sh-Shut up or I'll kill you!!!"

"You tried that already."

"…..RRAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! I want you dead!!! Sand-Grave Seal!!!!"

Sand started spewing from his gourd. It started to form itself in the shape of a large skull with long sharp teeth. Gaara formed a C-shape with his hand. Whenever he opens his hand, the skull's mouth would open. When he closed it, the skull violently snapped its jaws. Ky ran towards it to slice it with his electric sword, but it wasn't effective at all. He had to step back to prevent being eaten alive.

"Dammit!" he grunted, "This is stupid!!"

He continued to use all his electric attacks, combo-after-combo. Even after all this, the deadly skull remained. Ky was already tired and pushed to his limits.

"What's the matter, pretty boy?" Gaara laughs manically, "Ran outta _juice_!?"

"……."

"Fine!! I'll kill you _quickly_!!"

The moved his hand to maneuver the sand-skull in Ky's direction. Even while exhausted, Ky managed to jump out of its way. He continued using more ineffective attacks against the skull. So Gaara was busy _swooping 'n scooping_ his hand around. Rukia and Hinata recovered Dizzy, who nearing drowned in Gaara's Sand-Wave.

"Dizzy!! You need to help Ky!!" said Hinata.

"K-Ky!!?" asked Dizzy, "He's _here_!!?"

"Yeah! Look!!"

Dizzy turned around and watched as Ky himself leaped from building-to-building, street-to-street, and from vehicle-to-vehicle to evade the skull. At one point, it almost got him in the arm, but he trips over a barricade. Dizzy wanted to help him, but she was too shaken by the earlier assault.

Meanwhile, Eggman released a pack of more Hollows against Espio and Naruto's group, but they had their secret weapons. However, as soon as the Hollows started to close in on them, they suddenly stopped moving. Eggman was confused and he ordered them to attack them again. Instead, they started to floor on the ground, and started melting. There was a bright, green, neon light that was causing this to happen. Everyone looked up and saw Shadow the Hedgehog holding a chaos emerald.

"These beasts are weak against the emeralds, doctor. What will you do _now_?"

Eggman's knees were shaking as he stood before Espio, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke with nothing to fight with. So he the only thing he could think of: he hopped into the Egg Mobile and flew away.

"I'll be back, fools!!" he yelled at them, "I will have my vengeance!!!"

When he was gone, Shadow hopped down from the building. He glanced at Espio and the rest and started walking away. Espio yelled,

"Halt!! Where do you think you're going!!?"

"You can't defeat me, Espio." Shadow said, "Not even the Seals are enough to stop 'the ultimate lifeform.'"

"……"

"Now, I'm leaving. Don't try to stop me."

He was stopped….by Lenneth. She smiled and said,

"You're a powerful warrior. Would you like to help fight…."

"No."

"!!!! Are….are you_ refusing _me!!?"

"Yes I am. I don't need anybody. …especially some…'_death-goddess_'."

"How dare you!!! I'll….I'll…."

"You'll what!!!?"

"……."

Then, Shadow used Chaos Control to teleport out of there. Lenneth was disappointed to hear someone refuse to join her. Sonic, Sol, and Ichigo caught up with her and Sonic said,

"Let Shad go. He's just an arrogant bastard anyway."

"Well…I agree."

She turned to Espio and the others, and then she said,

"So….I saw what you all were capable of earlier. I'm quite fascinated with the seals myself. Would you like to take up Shadow's offering?"

"You're cute!" Naruto complimented, "Do you have a _lover_?"

"_Lover?_ ……I don't engage in such 'physical activity'!"

Sakura slapped Naruto on the back of the head and said,

"You retard!!! How dare you ask somebody that question!!!"

"Ow!! I was just kidding!!"

"What!? That's even worse!!!"

"Since when do_ you _care about the things I do!!?"

Lenneth cleared her throat to silence them. She didn't care about what they thought and made them join with her was well. She counted them and said,

"Good. I have about seven of you. Well….I _could _use some more…."


End file.
